Ian And Wanda Poems
by starks girl 2010
Summary: I Wrote these poems one night when I couldn't sleep...R&R please! It's complete...for now!
1. Hold Tight

Soooo….umm these are just some little things that I wrote one night when I couldn't sleep….I don't really know if they're pomes or not….oh well! R&R please!

* * *

In the cool darkness of night ,

I feel you hold me tight.

I don't have a worry or a fear,

As long as he is here.

My sweetest love, my dearest friend,

Will never let anyone harm me again.

So hold tight to me,

And never let me go...


	2. Save me

Save me….

Hold onto me….

Love me….

Save me form myself ,

Before it's to late.

Hold onto me,

And never let me go.

Love me,

Because that's the only way to save me from myself….


	3. You Love Me

You love me for me,

And no one else.

You love me,

As a human and as an alien.

Why you love me,

Is unknown.

But you do love me,

And you saved me from myself.

Don't fret love,

We'll get through this.

We always do….


	4. The Sacrifice

Love….the ultimate sacrifice.

How can you live when your love is gone and you have no more to give?

Do you fall to pieces?

Can you ever be put back together?

How can you love again when every time you try, you end up broken?

I know the answers.

Live in the present.

Forget the past, and don't look to the future.

Find your one and only love and hold tight….

And never let go.


	5. Don't Leave Me

How do you expect me to live without you?

You are my only love.

Don't leave me I beg of you .

Please don't go.

I need you.

You're me world.

You're my love.

Please don't leave unless you're taking me with you. 


	6. It's Only Hidden

My love isn't gone.

It's hidden under my armor.

Set it free and it's yours.

I can't hold it in any longer.

Help me feel, help me live.

Save me from myself .

Just don't leave me alone anymore.

Save me and I'm yours . 


	7. Eternity

Give me a light….

And I'll show you the way.

Give me your dreams….

And I'll make them real.

Give me your heart….

And I'll give you mine for all eternity….


	8. Beauty

Beauty is in the moment….

People are for life….

Love is eternal….

Treasure it all in turn and never forget it as it passes.


	9. Only For You

Life is short….

So don't stop yours to wait for me.

Don't fret my love….

I'll be back some day.

For you and only you.

You are my love and my anchor.

You held fast in the beginning and you hold tight now.

I'll always come back if only to see you face one last time.


	10. Life Doesn't Wait

Life moves fast so stop and live in the moment.

I'll stay with you if only to stay by your side.

My life will always be intertwined with yours.

So chose carefully my love and all will be fine.  



	11. Always

Your love is all consuming.

I'll always belong to you.

Nothing you do, nothing you say, will break me.

We will be together until our lives end.

If there's anything after this world, I'll love you still.


	12. Don't

Don't push me away but hold me close.

Don't forget me but remember me always.

Don't leave me but stay close forever.

Don't hate me but love me until the end. 


	13. Help me, Save me, Free me, Love me

Help me .

Save me .

Free me .

Love me .

Help me see what's right in front of my face.

Save me from myself.

Free me from this prison I'm in.

You helped me, you saved me, you freed me .

Now all I ask is that you except my love...  



	14. Don't Go

Come closer love...

As innocent and as lovely as a dove.

My love is back and she will never leave me again.

I will keep her by my side...

She is my only true love...

Please my love...

Don't leave me again...

Unless you take me with you...

I belong by your side...

For the rest of eternity... 


	15. Forever

Not again not now.

Not after what they've done

How can this happen?

They took our world...my world.

How can I love her?

She's not of my own kind.

But that doesn't matter...

I love her.

She will be mine.

If it's the last thing i do she will be with me...

Forever. 


	16. Forever And Always

My other half.

We fit together like no one ever has before...

Never again will we be apart...

I will always hate every inch that seperates us...

We were made for each other...

We well always be together...forever and always. 


	17. I Can Still Love

Love is something you really only give once.

Once it's gone...it's hard to give again.

But for you I will try.

Just give me time and I'll be yours.

I'll try anything twice if it brings me closer to you.

Don't let me fall oto peices...

And don't break my heat...

Fix me and make me whole... 


	18. It Can't Be

Fear grips me like a vice.

She can't be that far gone.

I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do.

Her life is to important.

I'd rather die then have her disapear.

Please let me get to her in time... 


	19. My Love

Where has my love gone?

Is it locked some where in my heart?

Can I even give my heart again?

I can try, I WILL try.

I could care less about her body...

She's the most magnificent creature I have ever met.

I think of her when she's not near...

And when she is I can't breathe right. 


	20. Stay

If you truely love me...

Why are you gone?

Why did you break my heart?

Stay with me please.

Stay through the night...

Just stay a little longer... 


	21. Help From The Readers!

Help from the readers...

Ok so I found this in one of my note books...and I need help! I can't tell i tell if I wrote this or I found it in one of the books I read...So, I'm here to ask you this; If you can identify this poem as something that was not written by me, please leave me a review telling me :)!

Life goes on...  
Even when you think it shouldn't.  
I will always be here for you love...  
Forever in your heart.  
Never forget me.  
I'll leave by the light of your eyes...  
My anchor...  
If only I had found out sooner...  
Remember me in any way you find fit...


End file.
